The Morphology and Imaging Core is essential for each project of this PO1. The overall objectives of the Core are: (1) to provide scientific and technical support for investigators who utilize morphological and computer analytical methodology to answer basic questions proposed in the individual projects, (2) to provide technical assistance to Core C with regard to the isolation of embryonic tissues needed for the generation of the mouse heart chip cDNA microarray, (3) to perform phenotype analysis of mouse models used and/or generated in the framework of this grant. Members of Core B will collaborate with the PIs and their personnel in performing morphological analysis and imaging techniques. The project investigators will also have access to core facilities to run their own experiments, assisted, if needed, by the members of Core B and the technical staff.